Need you
by RenJwinna
Summary: Hanya FF biasa dari manusia biasa penyuka couple noRen... " apa kamu bilanggggg? Serba lima ribu! YAAKKK LEE JENO MATI AJA LO SANA! " Renjun akhirnya ngelepasin rambut Jeno walau gak rela juga, dia lebih milih mungutin serpihan gelas tersebut dari pada ngelusin kepala Jeno yang nyaris pitak akibat jambakan mautnya #noRen #sungLe slight! #markRen #minRen


Holla anak baru nih ^~^ baru kemaren sore udah blagu aja bikin FF, habis frustasi banget FF noRen dan markRen masih minim T_T padahal saya need them so much. Moga aja ceritanya not bad yah syukur kalo ada yang baca...

Hope you guys like it

Tittle : " Need You °~° "

Genre : Romance, Humor (Garing), Galau (Yakali)

Pairing : Noren slight! MarkRen, MinRen, NoChan, SungLe

Rating : T aja yah

Happy birthday eh salah ding, happy reading...

#Pyaarrrrrr ( Suara gelas pecah )

Renjun melotot sampe matanya mau lompat pas liat gelas superman punya dia jatuh ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian kobaran api membara melalui ekor sembilan nya eh yakali naruto, maksudnya membara melalui badan belakangnya.

" JENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

Hell no to you Jeno

" Aaa anu jun astajim, itu yahh gelasnya kepeleset sendiri tadi aa-aku aja sampe gak sempat nolongin dia" Alasan apa itu Jeno? Memang siapa yang basahi lantai sampai gelasnya bisa kepleset #plakkk. Jeno buru-buru mungutin serpihan gelas tak berdosa itu di lantai dan menyatukannya bak puzzle

" Nih santai dong jun bisa di sambung kok sama Jeno hihi " Jeno senyum kikuk lebih ke takut liat muka renjun yang merah kayak cabai thailand *tiba-tibadditabokchittapon*

" Di sambung kepalamu Jeno! Huaaaaaaaaa itu gelas punya arti dalam buatku Jeno kenapa juga kamu sentuh-sentuh, sudah tau kamu punya tangan gak bisa diam kenapa kamu sentuh barang kesayanganku sih huaaaaaaaaa " Renjun lari datangin si Jeno yang gak sempat lari dari jambakan mautnya

" ya lord sakiiitt jun, ampun sumpah nanti aku cariin yang sama persis di serba lima ribuan mah banyak yang kayak begituan elahh.. shhh lepasin dong Renjun " Jeno cuman bisa pasrah sambil mohon-mohon di lepasin, coba aja kalo dia berontak kan bisa botak di usia belia dia.

" apa kamu bilanggggg? Serba lima ribu! YAAKKK LEE JENO MATI AJA LO SANA! " Renjun akhirnya ngelepasin rambut Jeno walau gak rela juga, dia lebih milih mungutin serpihan gelas tersebut dari pada ngelusin kepala Jeno yang nyaris pitak akibat jambakan mautnya

" mm-maafin Jeno dong Jun...emang seberarti apa sih gelas ini? Dari siapa sih emang? " Jeno muka nya melas pas liat mata renjun berkaca-kaca

" Pokoknya itu paling berharga di dunia ini buatku! Dan kamu.. jangan pernah sentuh barangku lagi Jeno. I hate you " Habis ngelempar tatapan paling sebalnya ke Jeno Renjun langsung pergi ninggalin Jeno yang mukanya kasian banget kayak kucing kecebur got di marahi Renjun.

.

.

.

" Jeno galau emmak~ " Jeno nyium bantalnya dalam-dalam, di situ dia teriak-teriak kayak orang yang sedikit gak sehat *peacejenoya*. Kenapa dia begitu? Bayangin aja Renjun sahabatnya yang unyu, pelita hatinya, penerang jalannya bak flashlight di malam hari *eakkk* nyuekin dia dua minggu berturut-turut. Kalo biasanya mereka itu selalu berdua kemana-mana, sekarang jadi beda-beda arah tujuannya. Kalo Renjun di kelas liat Jeno, Renjun langung melengos keluar males liat muka Jeno, kalo di kantin Jeno datengin dia, eh bukannya di sambut malah ditinggal pergi gak tau deh suka-suka dia mau kemana, terus kalo di rumah setiap Jeno berkunjung ke rumah Renjun selalu aja bibi-bibi dari dalam bilang " maaf den Jeno kayaknya den salah rumah...disini gak ada yang nama nya den Renjun " Begitu coy padahalkan gob*ok masak iya Jeno salah rumah wong itu bibinya tau nama nya pake embel-embel aden lagi, kan Jeno gak se gob*ok itu keleus Jun ckckck...

Yah begini lah Jeno sekarang gundah, gelisah, merana tanpa Renjun di sisinya *aseekkhh*

" Jen ada haechan di bawah..." Itu suara emmak nya Jeno yang teriak dari luar

" aishh usir aja nyak! Lagi males di ganggu kuyang " Jeno membalas emmaknya pake nada sewot, sewot banget sampe ada balasan dari luar lagi ( Kuyang : Hantu dari dayak yang gak ada badannya aliass dari kepala langsung ke organ tubuh dalam manusia )

" Hey- ehm ( fales) gak boleh gitu nak, Haechan yang manis, ganteng, kece, ber-uang dan rajin shalat gini kok di bilang kuyang sih...gimana sih kamu jadi teman nya " Jeno memutar bola matanya dengar suara emmaknya kok kayak banci tanah abang gitu tiba-tiba. Jeno jelas tau lah itu suara haechan yang dia bikin-bikin kayak suara emmaknya, lagian mana mungkin emmaknya nebar fitnah yang keji seperti tadi wkwk

" FITNAH ITU NYAK, SEKALI KUYANG TETAP KUYANG! " Jeno akhirnya buka pintu buat teman nya yang dia amit-amit kan kehadirannya tersebut

" HEHEHE yang ramah dong jadi temen..." Ini yang namanya haechan udah nyengir kayak kuda, langsung aja melengos masuk kedalam tanpa persetujuan Jeno

" Ngapain kesini? Kalo gak ada faedahnya mending angkat kaki " Jeno berkata sadis banget pake muka-muka gak sukanya jelas banget menatap temannya yang santai saja itu

" ya kali becek angkat kaki wkwk, jangan gitu broh jangan terlalu benci sama aku nanti jatuh cinta loh " Haechan naik-naikin dua alisnya sambil nyemil rumput laut kering yang baru aja dibeli Jeno di Indomart.

" Mending mohon sama tuhan cabut nyawaku aja deh sampe itu kejadian hii " Jeno bergidik ngeri bayangin omongan haechan barusan

" Kamu kenapa sama Renjun? " haechan berhenti nyemil dia pindah ke kasur Jeno terus telungkup disana

" Iya itu broh, hiks hiks " Jeno nangis eh enggak kok cuman pura-pura sesegukan gitu doang " Dia marah sama aku, nyuekin aku chan...gak tanggung-tanggung lagi kasih paket komplit mulai dari nyuekin di sekolah, di rumah, di jalan, sampe di hape juga aku di cuekin chan T_T..." Jeno harus curhat sama haechan walau dia sering mengutuk haechan tetapi tidak bohong klau haechan itu pendengar dan pemberi solusi terbaik dalam hidupnya *wahhaecanadagunanyajuga*

" Emang kamu sudah nganu dia? " Ucapan Haechan langsung di hadiahi jitakan tak pelan dari Jeno

" Kalo ngomong becus dikit dong! Nganu..nganu " Kesal Jeno

" Ishhh sensi nya jadi makhluk " Haechan mengusap kepala malangnya . " Maksudku kamu apain dia sampe marah segitunya? " Haechan membetulkan ucapan randomnya

Dan Jeno menceritakan detail kejadiannya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat semirip-miripnya dengan kejadian waktu itu. Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya

" ckckck pantes aja dia meraung-raung kayak singa gitu, orang gelas itu sih yang kamu pecahkan Jen Jen..." Haechan kayak tau aja gelasnya Renjun

" Gelas apa sih itu? Gara-gara gelas kampret gitu doang sampe gini banget dampaknya...lagian kamu tau emangnya itu gelas apa? Gelas keramat, gelas tumbalnya vampir, atau gelas peninggalan kleopatra...asli sampe aku galau begini gara-gara gelas doang " Jeno frustasi rambutnya aja udah acak-adul gak berbentuk dia acak-acakin sendiri

" makanya ngobrol dong sama Renjun...dari pada sibuk cari tau pentingnya gelas itu, mending kamu cari cara aja gimana caranya kamu itu bisa lebih penting dari gelas tadi " haechan naik-naikin alisnya, sedangkan si Jeno alisnya berkerut bingung

" Ini gak kurang waras chan? Saingan sama gela S..." Jeno menekan kata gelas yang membuatnya parno itu

" Thinking hard dong, jangan muka aja di gantengin! Ni ya aku kasih clue, gelas itu tu dapet dari seseorang...nah jadi yang di maksud Renjun berarti itu bukan gelasnya tapi orang yang ngasih gelas itu ke dia. Kamu cuman perlu usaha biar kamu bisa lebih berarti di bandingin orang tersebut " Jelas haechan senyum yang dia doang yang tau artinya

" Siapa sih? " Muka Jeno mendadak loyo

" Pokoknya orang, kalo pengen tau tanya aja sama Renjun...udah ya broh selamat mencoba mendapatkan kembali hati Huang Renjun hahaha " Mendengar itu Jeno jadi berdebat dengan hati kecilnya. Dia agak ragu harus dengerin saran haechan atau tidak.

Yah biarkan lah Jeno menimbang-nimbang jawabannya...

Sementara itu dua makhluk yang tak bisa bersatu jadi bersatu gara-gara Jeno. Renjun dan Jaemin, bicara soal Na Jaemin dia adalah pria manis dari kelas sebelah kelas Renjun dan Jeno. Setiap hari Renjun dan Jaemin itu selalu bermusuhan gara-gara pengen lebih manis lah, pengen lebih jago matematika lah, pokoknya pengen kelihatan sempurna. Sempurna? Buat siapa? Jawabannya buat kakak kelas idola mereka bernama Mark Lee, maka dari itu mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang kakak kelas tertampan sesantero jagat raya. Bagaimana Renjun dan Jaemin bisa akur?

Berawal dari...

" Renjun kok ngehindar terus sih... maafin Jeno dong " Jeno ngikutin Renjun terus sambil mohon-mohon sedangkan Renjun diam aja gak mau komentar apa-apa

" Jun ayolahhh udah lama juga, masak masih ngambek? maafin Jeno donggg " Jeno masih setia memohon gikutin Renjun sampe ke kantin

" O... Jaeminnnn-ah aiguuu pasti sudah lama kan nungguin aku hahaha " Renjun menghampiri salah satu meja kantin yang tengah duduk sesosok makhluk manis tapi jutek memandang kearahnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat sebut saja itu ekspresi horor

" ayo sekarang kita ke perpus udah selesai juga kok urusanku haha " Renjun merangkul bahu sosok jutek itu yang jelas membuahkan hasil pelototan kaget dari yang di rangkul yang katanya namanya Jaemin itu. Ngelihat Jaemin yang melotot Renjun buru mengetip-ketipkan matanya mengisyaratkan butuh bantuan coy

" Oh iya haha sampe lupa... ayo aishh kau lama sekali Renjun-ah " Dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan Jaemin menunjul kepala belakang Renjun, sekarang Renjun yang gantian melotot tidak santainya

" haha ayolah kalo begitu " Renjun balas dendam menunjul Jaemin lebih tidak berkeprimanusiaan meninggalkan Jeno yang masih ber muka melas se melas-melasnya. Hellaw Jeno gak segob*ok itu Jun siapa sih yang gak tau betapa akurnya kalian? Tiba-tiba merendahkan diri di depan saingan Cuma buat ngehindar dari Jeno.

Kkeut...

Dari kejadian itulah Renjun mendadak dangdut eh mendadak akrab dengan Jaemin. Lagi pula mereka itu teman baik saat SMP tapi ngak tau deh kena pengaruh dari mana sampai bermusuhan seperti itu. Tapi untunglah gara-gara Jeno ni dua teman baik itu akur lagi walau gak ikhlas juga sih wkwk...

" Mau sampe kapan sih marah sama Jeno? " Tanya Jaemin. Sekarang Renjun ada di rumah Jaemin males pulang soalnya Jeno udah nyegat di depan gerbang rumahnya

" Selamanya..." Kata Renjun yang ikut berebah di samping Jaemin

" Alay ah! " Jaemin nepuk kuat jidat Renjun

" Aku gak tau ya jenis pertemanan kalian kayak gimana, tapi kamu liat deh muka si Jeno akhir-akhir ini..." Lanjut Jaemin

" Kenapa muka dia? Nyebelin emang iya " Ketus Renjun nanggapin Jaemin

" Ih bukan gitu alay! Mukanya itu loh kusut banget, masak kamu gak sadar? Dia kayaknya stres banget tuh kamu musuhin " Ucap Jaemin yakin dengan perkiraannya nah loh Jun Jaemin aja nyadar kok kamu kagak

" Masak sih? Ah perasaanmu aja itu Jaem...habis dia itu udah pecahin barang berharga yang gak bisa di tandingi oleh apapun " Renjun memancarkan aura kasih eh aura kebenciannya pas inget kejadian dimana Jeno menghancurkan gelas superman nya

" Ada gitu barang yang lebih berarti dari cinta seorang sahabat Jun? " Jaemin bangkit dari telungkupnya ke arah meja belajarnya

" Gelas it- EH " Renjun jadi diam tidak jadi mengelak

" Jeno itu sayang sama kamu Renjun~ semua orang juga tau kaliii kamu aja yang gak peka " Ucapan Jaemin betul-betul bikin Renjun terdiam

' Eh apa iya Jeno sayang sama aku? ' batinnya ' haish ya iyalah secara kita sahabatan ' batinnya lagi nepis batin yang sebelumnya

" Udah ah gak usah di bahas, ntar juga ada kala nya aku maafin dia..." Renjun lebih milih nutup pembicaraan soal dirinya dan Jeno.

Sudah lima hari Jeno tidak mengikuti Renjun lagi, pertamanya Renjun gak sadar karena mungkin sudah terbiasa gak sama Jeno. Tapi lama-lama rasanya aneh tidak melihat sosok yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Renjun menunggu kedatangan Jeno di bangkunya soalnya kemarin Jeno hadir tapi tidak ada pas pulangan. Renjun duduk santai tidak mau kellihatan sedang menunggu Jeno jadi dia bakal nyuri-nyuri pandang ke arah pintu kelas kalo keadaan memungkinkan...

Nihil Jeno tidak juga datang,

" haish kemana sih si kampret itu? Tau gini mending aku kekantin aja dulu " Renjun memilih bangkit aja dari duduknya dia jalan keluar kelas dengan kekesalan tiada tara.

Renjun jalan males-malesan ke arah kantin..liat apa aja di jalan langsung saja kakinya reflek menendangi apapun itu. Tiba-tiba kakinya bagai tersemen ia tidak bisa bergerak melihat seorang berlari kecil menghampirinya

" haii, " Orang itu ternyata Mark Lee sosok yang sangat di puja-puja oleh Renjun dan Jaemin. Mimpi apa Renjun di datangi pisang begini? Lah berarti dia monyetnya dong wkwk

" hhh-hhai kak " Renjun gak bisa kedip sedikitpun takut-takut kalo dia kedip Mark pergi ninggalin dia

" mau kemana? " Tanya si Mark itu sambil senyum, bikin renjun bersyukur kalo dia itu masih hidup hari ini

" mau ke hatimuuu~ " Ucap Renjun menepuk kedua tangannya terus ia kepalkan dan ia goyang-goyangkan pula didekat pipinya ( moga ngerti ya maksudnya hehe )

" Ah adek manis..pagi-pagi udah gombal aja hehe " Mark mukanya merah masak di gombalin si Renjun

" Lah itu kakak baru gombalin saya ' manis ' " Dan gantian muka Renjun yang merah

" Loh itu kan fakta...adek aja yang kurang peka hehe " Ucap mark, Renjun terdiam sejenak ia teringat perkataan si Jaemin

" Dek~ " Mark ngibas-ngibas tangannya di depan muka Renjun habis, ngelamun aja si Renjun dari tadi

" eh iya kak, apaan? " Renjun sudah sadar

" Ini nih si haechan temen kelasku yang banyak bacot itu dek, taukan? Nah dia gak masuk hari ini ada acara keluarga bilangnya. Nah dia nitip ni surat..." Mark menyodorkan sebuah surat yang langsung di ambil oleh Renjun

" Jadi kak Haechan nyuruh aku gitu yang antarkan suratnya ke kelas kalian? Sementara ada kak Mark yang sekelas dan kenapa pula harus nyuruh aku sih? " Renjun langsung perotes sampai ada perempatan di jalan sekolahnya eh perempatan di jidatnya maksudnya

" astajim kalo gak ada dosa udah aku mesumin ni anak ck " Mark bergumam (Ceritanya mark udah dewasa dan rada mesum yak hiihi)

" Itu bukan surat ijinnya haechan adek manis, itu suratnya temanmu tuh siapa namanya jono, jini, atau juna eh juna kan chef...siapa ya namanya tadi? " Mark mengingat-ingat nama orang yang nitipin surat ke haecan tapi Renjun sudah tau duluan

" Jeno... kenapa dia? " Renjun mengabaikan Mark dan fokus pada pikirannya sendiri

" Yappp Jeno namanya kata haechan tadi..." Mark menepuk-nepuk bahu Renjun dengan kemodusan penuh artinya

" mhh ya nanti ku kasih ke guru kami..." Renjun pergi meninggalkan Mark dengan fokus yang masih pada surat di tangannya. Mark memandang punggung Renjun yang biasanya selalu heboh jika ia goda, tapi kok Renjun tidak heboh malah meninggalkannya tanpa kesan apa-apa

NJIR -batin Mark Lee

" Ya kuntilanak! " Baru Mark akan balik kalo saja Renjun tidak kembali menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati sampai latah-latah kurang elit begitu

" haishh adek kok ngagetin kakak sih..." Mark ngelus dada nya yang jantungnya mau copot rasanya

" Ngomong-ngomong... Jeno itu anggota club basketmu 😒 Bisa-bisanya lupa sama pemain andalamu kak? Mana main assal rubah nama orang lagi ishhh " Renjun menatap Mark dengan sinis terus pergi lagi. Jangan tanya Mark dia cuman bisa cengo dan teringat kalo Jeno benar-benar anggota clubnya. Ck dasar Mark ganteng-ganteng agak... *lanjutinsendiri*. Tapi kok ketus ya? Itu si Renjun kok mendadak ketus gitu sama idolanya

Renjun diam aja, dia gak jadi ke kantin guys.. dia milih balik ke kelas toh dia sudah tau kalo orang yang di tunggunya gak bakal dateng. Jadilah Renjun menghabiskan pelajaran favoritnya (Matematika) dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia hanya melamun dan melamun sampai bel yang di tunggunya berbunyi.

" Jeno gitu kan Jaem sengaja dia ya bikin penasaran pas lagi musuhan sama aku! Sekarang gimana coba aku mau tanya dia kenapa? Temen dekatnya juga gak masuk...tanya Jeno langsung dih ogah aku mah masih punya harga diri... " Renjun melipat tangan di dadanya sambil ngomelin Jaemin yang cuman bisa sabar denger suara melengking Renjun.

Jaemin milih diam aja, biarin Renjun ngeluarin unek-uneknya dulu...padahal mulutnya udah gatel pengen ngehujat Renjun yang begitu complicated

" ya aku tau dia deket sama haechan...terus bagus gitu dia sakit gak bilang-bilang? Kenapa nitipinnya ke haechan pake di titipin ke Mark segala lagi, masak iya si Mark idolamu itu gak ngenalin Jeno anggota terbaik clubnya..kan gib*ok sih pirang satu itu! Heran aku ih bisa-bisanya si Jeno gak ngasih tau aku dia gak masuk ! Kenapa juga dia gak nitip- " Renjun mnutup mulutnya sendiri saat sadar akan sesuatu kenyataan yang lambat ia sadari. Melihat reaksi Renjun Jaemin mutar bola matanya males se males-malesnya.

" baru sadar ya yang gob*ok sapa? Makanya Jun kan udah aku bilang maafin Jeno " Jaemin meminum minumannya santai

" Enak aja aku gob*ok...udah ah bodo amat, palingan juga ntar dia sembuh-sembuh sendiri..." Renjun lagi-lagi milih buat ngalihin topik pembicaraan dia itu cuman gengsi buat nanya keadaan Jeno padahal dia khawatir tapi yah gengsinya yang besar mengalahkan segalanya

.

.

.

Dirumah Renjun mondar-mandir aja kayak tamiya, megang hape, dengan background music ' pencet tidak ya...pencet tidak ya..' satu pencetan itu bermakna besar loh coy.. soalnya Renjun tu sudah ngetik begini ke nama kontak 'SuperHero'

TO: SuperHero

Ehm...kok baik banget kamu Jen, sakit gak kabarin aku. Mentang-mentang kita musuhan kamu gak mau tau aku gitu iya? Okeh jadi segini aja ni pertemanan kita? Sampe sini aja kamu ngejar kata maafku? Okeh bye

Kirim otw...

Eh enggak ding kata-kata di atas tu udah di hapus sama Renjun .. ya kali dia cerewet banget ntar kalo Jeno tambah sakit gimana? Jeno baca smsnya mendadak jantungan gimana? Kalo enggak nanti Jeno kaget pas baca terus hapenya di banting pecah terus dia di suruh ganti rugi gimana? Lah jadi ngelantur kalo ngebaca apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Renjun.

" Renjun~ nak sini dulu " Teriakan emmaknya membuat Renjun sadar dan segera menghampiri sang emmak

" iya mah ada apa? " Tanya Renjun yang loyo banget mungkin cape habis ngetik-ngetik tadi udah kyped pada jebol eh ujung-ujungnya gak jadi di kirim, syukur yang jebol kypednya kalo jari yang jebol kan repot, gimana hayo nanti kalo mau ke pelaminan masak calon suami mau gandeng jari orang *apaansihtolong?*

" Beli isi kulkas dong nak, kasian bi' sumi dia gak bisa naik mobil mau di suruh belanja...pake motor, ninja semua gimana bibi naiknya kalo dia pake rok kan kasian..." Jelas emmaknya si Renjun

" Mang dadang mana mah? Kan bisa suruh dia aja sama bi' sumi..." Renjun males lagi gak mood kemana-mana

" Nah itu dia mang dadang lagi pergi sama bi' sumi, mamah suruh pergi kondangan di ujung sana mewakili mamah dan papah nak...lagian kan ada Jeno, biasanya juga sama Jeno nak" Jelas emmaknya lagi

" Elah mah to the point aja napa tadi...pake bilang bi' sumi inilah itulah...Jeno? Renjun bisa sendiri kok. Hellaw sapa yang gak bisa belanja sendiri jaman modern macam ni mah...ya udah mana uangnya " Renjun itu anak berbakti gak tega liat muka melas emmaknya jadi ya dia mau aja disuruh ke pasar walau gak ikhlas wkwk

.

.

.

Renjun udah beli segala macam yang di catat emmaknya, pas dia sadar kalo kantong pelastiknya banyak dan gede-gede dia jadi teringat akan sesuatu

Flashback

" Makasih loh Jeno selalu aja bantu aku kalo di suruh belanja isi kulkas...haha " Renjun jalan dengan santai senyum ke arah orang di sampingnya yang tampak mengenaskan dengan kantong plastik gede-gede penuh di tangannya

" haha iyalah... biar jadi temen tu ada gunanya ^_^. Tapi kok lama-lama susah yah " Jeno sok kuat sih sebenernya padahal sekarang dia lagi ngode Renjun buat bantuin seenggaknya bawa satu kantong kek jadi kan agak ringan beban Jeno

" Sini aku bawa semua deh...lagian itukan belanjaan mamahku, kenapa juga harus aku yang beli? Hellaw apa gunanya asisten rumah tangga? " Renjun ngomel niatnya mau rebut semua kantong yang di bawa Jeno tapi dengan gesit Jeno malingin badannya

" gak papa... mamah kamu kan mamah aku juga, lagian kasian kalo nyuruh pak dadang sama bi' sumi mereka sudah umur Jun " Jeno mempesonakan Renjun

" SuperHero ku... " Puji Renjun menggandeng lengan Jeno manja. Jeno jangan di tanya dia udah malu-malu kucing di puji gitu sama Renjun, padahal faktanya udah bawa belanjaan di gelayuti pula kan gak berkeprimanusiaan itu yang bergelayutan *lirikrenjun* tapi jeno senang-senang saja asalkan itu ' Renjun' batin Jeno.

Flashback end

Renjun mendengus, ia teringat betapa tertolongnya ia saat belanja dengan Jeno...sekarang lihat dia jadi merasakan posisi Jeno saat itu

" hehe begini susahnya bawa belanjaan empat kantong gede sekaligus...dan super heroku bahkan tetap tenang walau ada aja yang gelayutin lengannya manja " Renjun tersenyum sendiri untuk alasan yang bahkan tak dia ketahui.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berikutnya...

Renjun tak kunjung bertatap muka dengan Jeno, Jeno masih setia gak masuk sekolah, dan si Renjun masih setia untuk gengsi dan gak nanyain kabar si Jeno. Sebenernya Renjun bosan penge ke rumah Jaemin, tapi Jaemin gak mau nerima tamu yang namanya Renjun ' bilang den Jaemin yang namanya den Renjun gak boleh masuk sampe masalah sama den jeno selesai..' Itu yang akan di ingat Renjun sampai mati terakhir kali ia berkunjung kerumah Jaemin. Pikirnya dia telah kena karma karena melakukan hal tersebut pada Jeno sebelumnya wkwk.

" Nak, ada..." Belum sempat emmaknya ngomong Renjun sudah main turun aja dari kamarnya, dengan wajah berseri-seri

" Chenle- lahh cepet banget turunnya nak? " Emmaknya bingung tau-tau Renjun sudah di sampingnya. Renjun yang tadi nya memancarkan binar-binar di matanya kini redul saat melihat tamu yang baru saja datang

" ishh ngapain lagi ni bocah dateng-dateng segala " Renjun melempar tatapan kecewa sebelum akhirnya melempar tatapan sinis ke anak imut yang baru datang

" nih mau kenalin temen aku...namanya jisung " Tanpa dosa anak imut itu narik tangan temannya yang dia sembunyikan dibalik badannya yang jelas gagal wong temannya itu lebih tinggi kok, jelas aja Renjun udah liat duluan. Cuma dia terlalu malas buat nanya itu siapa?

" Nama saya Park Jisung, umur 13 tahun, sekolah di sekolah yang sama sama chele, kelas dua SMP, eum saya suka makan mie kuah, minumnya air putih dingin, lalu warna favorit saya adalah ungu dan sa- " Omongan anak imut bernama Jisung itu terpotong ketika Renjun menutup mulut Jisung dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan

" Santai aja coy kamu mau mainkan disini? " Si Renjun naik-naikin alisnya

" iya kak..." Jawab si jisung takut

" Iya mainkan bukan ngelamar kerja! Gak usah juga perkenalan panjang macam tadi ck " Emang dasar si Renjun siapa aja dia omelin. Tukang ngomel mah bebas..kata Renjun.

Renjun sudah biasa nerima fakta kalo kamarnya bakal terombang-ambing kalau adek sepupunya aka si Chenle tadi sudah bertamu, bedanya kali ini bawa teman... yang gak beda ya cuman satu pasti aja kamarnya bakal acak-adul. Renjun harus pasrah toh dia sayang sama Chenle...Jadi rasa ingin melindunginya lebih besar dari rasa kesalnya hanya karena kamarnya yang berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Renjun teringat sesuatu pernah ada orang yang selalu memperhatikannya, menanyakan keadaannya, membantunya dalam segala hal, menjaganya, orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman..orang itu kini tidak ada. Jeno...Jeno orang yang dia maksud, dia merasakan bahwa Jeno bisa jadi teman, ayah, ibu, saudara, dan musuh sekaligus baginya. Sosok yang ia yakini kini tengah benar-benar ia rindukan. Renjun menggeleng kuat lagi-lagi gengsinya muncul setinggi gunung

Heol~ apa lo kate deh Jun...

Renjun lagi tenang belajar, padahal melihat sikon betapa ributnya ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Namanya juga Renjun anak pintar yang menggoda setiap umat manusia, itu kayak sarimie isi dua...dua *apaansih?*

Tiba-tiba fokusnya teralih ke dua bocah yang lagi mesra-mesraan eh enggak kok gak mesra dalam arti anu...itu...anu... ah pokoknya lagi ngobrol intim gitu loh

" le serius permennya buat aku? " Tanya jisung yang mukanya seneng, takut sekaligus

" iya...dari tadi kan udah aku bilang buat kamu " Chenle menepuk-nepuk kepala si jisung

" Tapi inikan dari kak somi...gak papa buat aku? Kak somi lohh le, kamu gak lupakan kalo dia itu cewek favoritmu dari SD? " Jisung ngomongnya pake muka yang agak sedih

" Denger ya Jisung Park.. bedakan antara kagum dan sayang, siapa yang akan Jisung selamatkan kalau seandainya orang yang jisung idolakan dengan orang yang jisung sayang tenggelam? " Kata-kata Chenle bikin Renjun nelan ludah kok tiba-tiba bocah ini jadi dewasa sebelum umurnya

" Jisung bakal selamatin orang yang jisung sayang deh..soalnya kalo idola jisung pasti udah banyak yang nolong secara dia idola pasti punya fans lebih dari satu wkwk " Biarkan jisung dengan kepolosannya

" Ya begitulah... gapai sesuatu yang jelas bisa kita raih yang bisa kita gapai. Seperti Somi aku memang ngefans sama kecantikan dia, tapi aku bisa bedakan yang mana sebatas kesenangan fantasi ku dan kesenangan dunia nyataku. Selama ini aku ngayal bisa pacaran sama cewek seperti dia...siapa sih yang gak mau punya pacar kayak begitukan? Tapi liat lagi kebelakang dia gak bisa bikin aku sayang sama dia karena aku gak kenal dia, aku gak tau sifatnya, gak ada dari dirinya yang bisa bikin rasa sayangku, rasa ingin melindungi muncul..." Jelas Chenle panjang x lebar

" ck, jadi intinya kamu ngasih permen hadiah dari idolamu ke Jisung itu apa bocahh? Sok tua banget...😒" Renjun bener-bener gemes pengen nabok Chenle aja kalo gak sayang. Anyways kok Renjun nyambung aja kayak kereta, yang ngobrolkan Jisung sama Chenle kok situ yang Kepo

" Aku kasih permen ya kan ke Jisung...kenapa? Padahal itu permen berharga banget secara dari idola, Oke terus kenapa aku kasih ke Jisung " Si Chenle meluk Jisung deh ngebuat dua orang yang bersangkutan kaget sambil bingung juga

" karena aku sayang jisung, Permen yang tadinya berarti, jadi jauh lebih berarti lagi kalau bisa bikin orang yang ku sayang bahagia... ayyyy jadi barang se oke apa pun dari idola mana pun gak ada yang bisa seberharga ke bahagian orang yang kita sayang begitu loh sobat-sobat sekalian " Chenle habis peluk main cubit pipi Jisung aja

" Kalo gitu ni buat kamu..." Jisung kembaliin permen itu ke Chenle

" Kok di balikin? Kan udah aku kasih ke Jisung gimana sih? " Alis Chenle berkerut

" Buat orang yang Jisung sayang..." Okeh Renjun telah menangis dibuat oleh bocah-bocah di depannya yang kembali pelukan lagi

" huhu kok kalah dewasa dari bocah heol- apa itu... tidak ada barang yang seberharga orang yang kita say- " Mata Renjun membulat sempurna ia bahkan tesedak ludahnya sendiri

" Ada gitu barang yang lebih berharga dari cinta seorang sahabat? " Ucapan Jaemin yang lalu terputar kembali di otak Renjun. Seperti rubik yang terpecahkan dalam otaknya Jeno...dia menemukan Jeno di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana selama ini Jeno memperlakukannya, kebaikan Jeno, perlindungan Jeno...ya tuhan Renjun tidak membutuhkan otaknya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya seperti bagaimana selama ini kau tidak menyadari kasih sayang Jeno untukmu Renjun?. Renjun mengabaikan perdebatan dalam dirinya, ia mengambil jaket, ransel , dan ponselnya untuk segera melakukan perintah hati kecilnya untuk pergi ke rumah Jeno. Renjun tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah perjalanannya yang udah cukup jauh " Lah motorku mana? " Ucapnya. Kok bisa sudah jauh berjalan baru sadar kalo dari tadi jalan kaki ckck. Terlalu malas balik Renjun memutuskan untuk meneruskan jalannya saja toh rumah Jeno juga tidak jauh kok, tidak jauh kalo naik motor...tapi sekali lagi rasa bersalah Renjun membangkitkan semangatnya untuk tetap pada tujuannya yaitu rumah Jeno

Gang Secok...

Apa itu gang secok? Kata orang sih singkatan dari Senggol Bacok, ingat itu aja buat bulu kuduk Renjun berdiri. Gang sempit, Gelap, Sunyi senyap lah malah kayak malam kudus wkwk gak ding serius Renjun takut hawanya horor banget... haruskah ia masuk ke sana?

" aishh kenapa sih Jen harus tinggal di perumahan yang lewatin gang beginian dulu! Gak bisa gitu di sambut sama taman-taman bunga kek dari pada gang gelap pembawa ketakutan gini " Renjun ngomong sendiri ya iyalah sapa juga mau denger boro-boro ada orang lewat, kelawar aja muter balik gak berani lewat gang ini. Sekali lagi aish sekali sekali dari tadi pokoknya kesekian kali semangat Renjun mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan langkah cepat ia masuk ke dalam gang horor tersebut

" hiks demi kamu ini Jen, awas aja sudah lewat sini dengan selamat kamunya gak ada di rumah...mana mau dua kali aku lewat sini lagi hiks " Renjun menepis rasa takutnya dengan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri tangannya terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa gemetarnya aduh kasian Renjunku...

#TapTapTap

Renjun rasa rohnya akan tercabut sebentar lagi, pasalnya ia mendengar suara derap kaki mendekatinya, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kalo orang itu Hitam legam ya iyalah orang yang dia lihat bayangannya doang ya kali Renjun berani balik badan blak-blakan buat mastiin kalo orang itu sebenarnya gak hitam *eng?* dengan sekali hentak Renjun mengayunkan langkah seribunya untuk berlari menjauh dari siapapun yang mengikutinya sekarang. Renjun benar-benar takut kawan... dia belum minta maaf dengan Jeno? Belum beresin kamar yang habis di acak-adul sama ChenSung, dia belum bilang makasih sama Jaemin, belum kawin juga. – batin Renjun. Renjun terus berlari bahkan dia sampai lupa menangis dan berteriak minta tolong saking takutnya. Orang di belakangnya tidak terdengar lagi langkahnya namun Renjun masih sangat ketakutan, matanya tertuju pada bak sampah hitam di sudut jalan. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya Renjun berlari dan bersembunyi disana. Ia menangis memeluk lututnya tubuhnya bergetar takut-takut orang itu kembali menemukannya, kali ini dia pasrah apa pun yang akan terjadi padanya itu akan menjad baginya, itu adalah pikiran Renjun walaupun pasrah dia masih sempat ingat dan mengutuk Jeno ' lihat saja kalo aku mati di tangan orang tadi hari ini! Aku bakal jadi hantu gentayangin kamu seumur hidupmu Jeno' Ucap Renjun dalam hati

#TapTapTap

Renjun menangis sejadi-jadinya dia merasakan orang hitam yang mengikutinya tadi kini berada di depannya. Renjun tetap pada posisinya meringkuk kayak udang.

" hiks hiks jangan sakiti aku hiks, ambil tasku gak papa, ini hapeku juga lumayan...tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku hiks aku gak mau mati muda hiks mamah huaaaàaaa tolong Renjun mah hiks " Renjun menangis tersedu-sedu

#hosh hosh hosh

Seorang pria dengan hoodie hitam, masker hitam, dan gigi hitam eh gak kok giginya putih kinclong kok maksudnya celananya juga hitam...mau berkabung om?

Pria itu terengah-engah mengambil nafas sehabis berlari

" Hufthhh disini to kamu rupanya...hosh " Ucap pria itu berjongkok di depan Renjun

" Tadi tali sepatu ku copot, eh kamunya udah ngilang aja...gak nyangka cabeku ini larinya cepat juga " Priia itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Renjun

" JENO~ " Renjun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar nama panggilan sayangnya di sebut. Matanya sembab juga dengan ingus yang sedikit mbeler, mata takut itu kini berganti jadi mata bahagia mendapati bahwa pria di depannya ini benar-benar SuperHero nya

" Jeno-ya~ hiks..aku takut banget, hiks untung kamu di sini hueeee jangan tinggalin aku lagi Jeno-ya hueee " Renjun memeluk Jeno erat kayak takut gituna kalo dia longgarin dikit aja pelukan mereka Renjun bakal jatuh ke laut secara dia gak bisa berenang, makanya dia sama skali gak berniat ngelepas pelukannya di badan Jeno

" Ada orang jahat tadi hiks ngikutin aku hiks, masak dia deketin aku...aku lari dia ikut lari hiks aku takut Jeno-ya " Lanjut Renjun masih takut aja padahal sudah ada Super Hero gitu loh

Jeno membalas pelukan Renjun untuk segera menenangkannya...tangannya terus aja ngusap-ngusap rambut dan punggung Renjun

" Sshhh iya gak ada lagi kok orangnya, sekarang yang ada orang ganteng sesantero jagat raya lagi meluk orang yang paling manis se langit tujuh kayangan " Jeno senyum mengetahui fakta orang yang dari tadi diluar gang sampai masuk ke gang ngikutin Renjun itu ya dia wkwk

.

.

.

Renjun dan Jeno berjalan bersama menuju rumah Jeno. Renjun sudah berhenti menangis namun belum berhenti kesal pada Jeno yang membuatnya ketakutan tadi

" Harusnya tuh kamu tuh panggil kek aku ' Renjun! ' gitu bukannya diam aja kayak makhluk halus ish " Renjun melempar muka sinisnya pada Jeno yang terus ketawa

" Habis kamu main lari aja ck, rencananya kan mau ku peluk dari belakang biar suprise romantis gimana gitu... " Ucap Jeno yang dengan ganjennya meraih tangan kanan Renjun untuk ia genggam

" romantis? Suprise? Kepalamu Jen! Yang ada aku bisa mati jatungan, liat tempat dong udah sunyi gitu kamu mau sok-sok suprise in aku ckck " Renjun tidak terima dengan alasan Jeno tapi terima-terima aja sih tangan Jeno yang cari-cari peluang ke tangannya

" Makanya kalo mau ke rumah telpon dulu dong...kayak tadi ngapain susah-susah kerumahku pake lupa bawa motor lagi? Orang aku nya ada di samping gerbang rumahmu, main lewat aja gak lat-liat ada orang yang sayang nungguin di sana " Jeno berhenti ngajak Renjun untuk segera menghadapnya. Mata mereka bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing

" Aku kangen Jeno... kangen banget " Renjun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jeno

" Sudah taukan rasanya sayang itu gimana? " Jeno mencubit hidung Renjun gemes

" Rasanya tu kayak gak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama kalo kamu jauh dari aku..." Jeno juga ngangkat tangannya buat ngusapin pipi Renjun

" maaf... aku mau minta maaf soal ke alay an ku yang waktu itu. Gak seharusnya aku marah-marah sama kamu cuman gara-gara gelas butut itu doang " Renjun menunduk menyesali perbuatannya

" iya aku gak marah kok soal itu, yang aku mau tau...itu gelas dari siapa? " Tanya Jeno mengangkat wajah Renjun untuk kembali menatapnya

" Itu gelas dari si Mark... waktu itu aku kan pernah tuh ngewakilin sekolah buat lomba ngelukis, nah kebetulan Mark juga kepilih buat ngewakilin lomba pidato bahasa inggris. Nah karena kita sama-sama satu sekolahan pas ada waktu jalan-jalan itu aku sama dia terus Jen... kita ke pasar malam Jen, ada permainan lempar apa gitu? Nah pertamanya dia ambisi banget buat dapetin hadiah nomor satu itu boneka beruang besar...pas dia siap mau lempar aku tu langsung nyeletuk " iuhh cowok kok sukanya boneka " eh sekalinya bola nya nyasar ke nomor 4 dan hadiahnya itu ya gelas superman yang sudah almarhum itu Jen. Aku nanya kenapa gak jadi nyasarin ke nomor satu eh dia bilang pengen bikin seseorang bangga, dan dia kasih deh gelas itu ke aku. Aku suka dia dari situ Jen, dia itu kayak keren gitu lohhhh " Renjun terus memancarkan binar di matanya saat menceritakan Mark pada Jeno. Gak tau bener apa enggak muka Jeno langsung ketekuk seribu dengernya jadi dia nanggapin Renjun seadanya aja dengan ' Oh, Hm, Hn ' tapi Renjun mengabaikan itu dan memilih kembali mneruskan kata-katanya

" Makanya aku marah banget pas gelasnya pecah...kamu tau Jeno? " Renjun menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Jeno, Jenonya malah sedikit kaget apa lagi sambil di tatap dalam gitu sama Renjun

" aku baru sadar kalo selama ini punya sahabat yang keren nya gak terukur..." Puji Renjun

" dan ada satu hal lagi yang baru aku sadari kalo aku bukan sedih karena gelas berharga itu pecah, tapi aku sedih karena menganggap orang yang memecahkan gelas itu adalah orang yang gak ada harganya sama sekali di bandingkan gelas itu..." Renjun mulai berkaca-kaca

" maafin aku ya.. karena telat sadar kalo yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini kamu Jeno..." Renjun memeluk Jeno sangat erat

" Aku butuh Jeno, kapan pun dan di mana pun selalu butuh Jeno..." Renjun memjamkan matanya saat Jeno juga memeluknya erat-erat di goyang-goyangkan pula macam boneka beruang

" Jadi tau kan apa yang harus kamu lakuin sekarang? " Renjun melepas pelukannya menatap jeno pake seringai yang bikin Jeno merinding

" aa-apa? " Tanya Jeno takut-takut kalo permintaannya bakal aneh

" hihi Gendong aku sampai tempat nongkrong kita biasanya...gak usah pulang kita jalan-jalan aja ya ya ya ya " Renjun mengketip-ketipkan matanya yang kalau di lihat oleh penculik bisa-bisa khilaf penculiknya. Dapat lampu hijau begitu mana mau Jeno menolak, jadilah dia menggendong Renjun ke kedai es cream biasanya dia dan Renjun pergi

" Jadi aku gak perlu buktiin apa-apa lagi ya biar kamu yakin kalo aku sayang sama kamu? " Jeno senang sekali ternyata Gelas superman itu pembawa berkah coy. Bukannya menjawab Renjun malah menyandarkan pipinya ada pundak Jeno yang empuk, tangannya ia kalungkan pada tengkuk Jeno, dengan mata memejam

" Sayang Jeno...sayang banget~ " Renjun tersenyum mewakili perasaannya yang ia tujukan pada bintang-bintang malam. Yang kalo ada satu saja yang jatuh akan mengabulkan permohonannya

' Aku harap Jeno akan selalu ada untukku... jika pacar saja bisa mati meninggalkan pasangannya maka jadikanlah Jeno itu sebagai bayanganku saja yang akan selalu mengikutiku sampai akhir hidupku. Amin...'

KKEUTTT

HIYAÀAAAAAA CERITA APA INI COY

NGAMBANG BANGET KAYAK KUNING-KUNING DI KALI BERANTASSS

MAAF YA KALO ANCUR

NAMANYA JUGA BAYI BARU LAHIR HEHE

DI BACA SYUKUR, APA LAGI DI REVIEW

AHAIII KALO BISA DI KERITIK SUPAYA BISA MEMPEEBAIKI KESALAHAN YANG BEJIBUN

MAKASIH AGAN-AGAN KIYOWO

SALAM JARI LOVE MUACHHH~


End file.
